Marriage By Confession
by The Shard of Flame Ice
Summary: Silly, random oneshot. Lelouch ponders the troublesome girl that is Sumeragi Kaguya, remembering a couple of conversations with her, before finding himself in a rather... interesting situation. He'd call it a crisis though. Exactly What It Says On The Tin


**AN: The LuluxKaguya oneshot I talked about. Actually came out being fairly pointless, if I say so myself. A random wish to write and post it, if you will. Also very short. Next on the list are a follow-up to Lulu and Jiang, since plently people don't actually want the poor kids to be left hanging like that, and the 8th chapter of Crown of Love. Note that I may or may not be going on a trip this weekend, so I may or may not be able to write or post anything during it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, its characters, plot or setting. Those belong to Sunrise. I only own this pointless story and plot, which are for the sake of providing entertainment for others.**

**Rating due to an instance of the F word. Please wait warmly for my next update (not this story).**

* * *

"_Ne, Kaguya-chan. Do you like dogs?"_

"_Yep! I love doggies 'cause they're really cute! This one's really cute too! Kinda like you, Lulu!"_

"_I can see cute things are drawn together. Oh well, I'm going to check on Nunally. See you later, Kaguya."_

"…_He called me cute… Lulu thinks I'm cute… Does… Does that mean he… likes me?"_

_Cue heavy blushing._

For not the umpteenth time, he once more wondered if it was worth the trouble, to have such a child so close to him. Already he could hear some of his subordinates' teeth grinding together in mild frustration. After all, he would be doing so too (in a much less audible manner, mind you), if he were to have to be forced to listen to the ever cheeky Kaguya's incessant chatter on a constant basis. Unfortunately for him, he was often actually _expected_ to actually do this; after all the time the girl had gone around proudly calling herself his wife, some people were actually starting to _believe_ this was true, or that at least, _he_, of all people, was _leading her on_.

There was some times he, in some very, very, very _deep_ and_ isolated_ corner of his mind, where he considered this to not actually be all that false; after all, he was **Zero.** He was one of the most powerful men on the world, he was revered, he was feared, he was respected, he was admired, he was loved and so many more things. He was one who held the attention of many, and he was no fool; he knew that there were many a suitor out for his hand, and, much as he'd rather not think about it, his loins. So it was with these thoughts that Lelouch often considered he was victim to some kind of curse at birth, and because that he often had the funny feeling he was supposed to be some kind of cosmic plaything, that he had his moments where he believed his _entire_ life was some kind of sick joke some higher being, _somewhere,_ had played on him.

After all, what kind of luck could one man have but _absolutely, laughably, irrevocably __**terrible**_ _**luck**_, when all he had done was to speak a few times with someone, impart some of his highly refined philosophy and morals, and next time he saw them, they were out to marry him? Because this was precisely the _first_ thing that crossed his mind once he recognized the pale brunette girl who threw herself at him and called him her husband that _one _day when things kept on going from bad to worse to even worse to absolutely **fucked up.** The _last_ thing he needed was some hormonal, emotional teen in her 14s with more power than someone her age should have clinging to his arm and shooting looks to his pants whenever no one was looking.

Don't get him wrong, it's not that he didn't feel flattered. Really, he was. He just didn't want to think of the possibility of having to sleep with one eye open out of fear of the girl who shot him _hungry_ looks whenever she could. Even when he met her again a year later, the girl now 15 and quite a lot more viable as an ally, her lust for the man behind the mask hadn't dulled _one bit. _Sure the girl might have grown to be actually fairly motherly for her young age, as evidenced by her affection and friendship for the even younger Chinese Empress, to which, he had a _very persistent_ feeling, she looked at in the same way she looked at C.C. and Kallen… Which is to say, as the thought train derailed, in the same sneaky look she had when she first declared his 'Three Court Ladies'.

Really now. Such a big hearted and kind, well-meaning girl couldn't _possibly_ hide such a libidinous monster behind her admittedly very cute face. The phrase _'Beware the quiet ones_' came to mind, with the problem being that she wasn't quiet _at all._ See, several hours ago, he had left the object of his thoughts chatting the youth out of Tamaki, the red-head having drawn the mental short straw when he randomly picked someone from his mind to keep the girl away from him for a while. He had felt a bit sorry for the man. _Just a bit._ Perhaps if he wasn't : A) an annoyance; B) an idiot; C) annoying; D) incompetent; E) loud and brash; F) distracting; G) annoying; and H) a really, really, **really **_**lousy janitor**_, then perhaps he would—

Actually, scratch that. He didn't feel sorry for him at all.

Back to what he was thinking about, he really couldn't fathom, at first, that Kaguya, _sweet innocent little Kaguya_ could actually be the same girl he had to deal with now seven years later. Of course, after remembering waking up more than once to a pair of green eyes staring at him from the darkness, back when he did not spend half of his time hiding his face, he soon realized that his problem had been in the making for quite some time; it was not because Kaguya knew just _who_ he was, but actually because she seemed to have this _little_ thing for becoming _absolutely_ smitten with him, knowing or not it _was _him. He once briefly considered the possibility of her having what was often called a 'Single Target Sexuality' for him, or what he was sure the trickster Milly would wryly call 'Lulusexual', but it was quickly discarded.

…To be specific, it was mugged, sexually assaulted, beaten to death and **unnecessarily** **shot repeatedly **_**in a dark alley**_ as soon as she opened her mouth and declared herself, C.C. and Kallen to be his _personal harem. _Or at the very least, that's what C.C. told him with her usual deadpan face. He could certainly get the mental image, but getting it out of his thoughts was a whole other thing he would rather not go through again. All that was to be said was that he was now quite sure that the girl would have no problem at all if he _ever_ asked her to _'prove her devotion to him by deflowering a virgin maiden during the next full moon'._ At the very least, she and Milly would get along like _sisters_.

Now, you may think that his opinion of her didn't really go much further than the almost forgone-sounding conclusion that_ sweet innoncent little Kaguya _was now a sexually-crazed monster who had almost free roam of his Ikaruga, and who was just waiting for the ideal opportunity to pounce on him. You would be wrong, for he was not blind to the good the girl was capable of.

"_Kaguya-sama, do you like cats?"_

"_Oh, Zero-sama! Yes, I really do. Actually, I love all kinds of animals, but I especially like the really cute ones. I bet Zero-sama is also very cute under that helmet…"_

"_I am not an animal."_

"_You don't have to be! I love you Zero-sama, so no matter who or what you are under your mask, your loving wife will always be by your side!"_

"…_I guess cute things are drawn together. I must go and check… on some very important documents. P-please excuse me, Kaguya-sama."_

"_Oh, how cute, he's embarrassed… Wait, he thinks I'm cute? Z-Zero-sama thinks I'm cute? He's accepting me… d-does that mean he l-loves me back…?"_

_Cue very heavy blushing and squealing. _

Indeed, he had often been treated to the sight of the girl having an animated exchange with the normally timid Empress of the Chinese Federation, she apparently being able to almost effortlessly bring out a much more happy and exuberant personality forth from the girl's depths, now that she was free from her confinement in the Forbidden City. In fact, much as he was hesitant to admit at first, she was capable of doing this with _everyone_. Even when she talked on and on for a bit longer than what should have been necessary, she was always very positive and strong about looking at the bright side of life and to leave behind one's worries. Even he was, though he wouldn't admit it, usually relaxed some by her words that often promised a bright future. Ironic, considering he knew that _she_ was relaxed by his presence and support _and _his rather overblown speeches about justice and becoming free from Britannia.

He guessed she some of that from Nunally. _He_ certainly didn't mention anything that optimistic when he spent time with her.

It did bring him, however, to a matter. Why was he even considering this? Why was he even giving this much thought to a lovesick girl who would likely drag him down? Why was he bothering to acknowledge this hopeless love she had for him when he could have been doing some much more productive and important things, such as planning ahead his next few moves or plotting the Geass enslavement of some kind of prominent figure to further along his plans?

Well, ask yourself why he was now currently holding the very same girl in his arms while she laid her head in his chest and listened to his heart beat, while they were alone in his quarters. Ask yourself why she was staring up at him in clear confusion, but also very obvious joy and delight. Ask yourself why he lifted up a gloved hand to caress her face then lightly press his helmeted head against hers. Ask yourself why he was raising the other hand to the back of his head, ignoring the wide-as-saucers eyes as the sound of the retracting helmet filled the room.

"…_Ne, Kaguya-sama."_

"_Zero-sama, hello. What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"_

"…"

"_Z-Zero-sama? O-Oh…"_

"…_Will you always stay at my side?"_

"_W-Why d-do y-you ask?"_

"_I need someone who I can confide in more than C.C. I need someone who I can rely in more than Kallen. I need someone who I can trust in more than myself. I need someone to love."_

"_A-and you would have m-me?"_

"_Do you object?"_

"_N-no, but I thought Zero-sama thought I was annoying… I thought you didn't want me here…"_

"…_Perhaps you say more than you should at times, but never have I desired you elsewhere than right here, by my side. Of course, Kaguya-sama is still somewhat childish, but that's part of your charm. Then again, you're very mature for your age at the same time. Perhaps that is in due part my fault. Oh well. Shall I resume my tutelage?"_

"_Eh? What do you mean, Zero-sama?"_

"…_Ne, Kaguya-chan. Do you think that dog is still really cute, just like me?"_

_A mechanical hiss fills the room._

"…_!"_

"_Well?"_

"_O-Of course! There's no way I'd think otherwise! You're still you, silly!"_

"_Good. There's hardly anyone else I'd have as my wife, you know. It's good to know I can count on you."_

"_Then I'll work hard to be worthy! I'll become the best wife possible for my cute prince, so then you won't be able to say that!"_

"_That's good to hear."_

"_Then allow me to begin by beating my fellow Court Ladies into shape!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Naturally, someone as powerful and mighty and dutiful as my beloved Lulu-sama needs as much comfort as possible. Therefore, my next act is to nominate my dear friend Jiang as another of Zero's Court Ladies!"_

"_Wai—!_

"_And what's this? Zero-sama, you're so tense… Look at these really tense shoulders… I know just the thing needed to get you to loosen up. Heeheehee!"_

_Cue behind-the-scenes **very **heavy blushing and squealing. Sweet innocent little Kaguya isn't so innocent anymore. For tha matter, neither is Lulu._

At the other side of the door, the witch chuckled beneath her breath. About time the girl stepped up the ante. She simply hung the "DO NOT DISTURB" sign on the door, followed by a "JUST MARRIED" one, hiding the suspiciously decorated document into the folds of her clothing, and left to refuel.

She still had to get marriage contracts for the rest of the Court Ladies after all. All three of them who remained.

She paused. What was up with with this bad script and the Rule of Three anyway?

"Who wrote this _thing_?", she murmured as she set about going her task.

* * *

**AN: Please read and review. Quite silly though, right? And no, I don't have anything against Kaguya; I pretty much let the characterization run by itself. Fingers kind of move on their own, you know.**


End file.
